


《Solo》

by Elims



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 00:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: 触手x爵士/为拆而拆/就是个爽文





	《Solo》

《SOLO》【独奏曲/触手x爵士】  
柔软与温暖有时不仅仅代表着舒适，还有可能意味着陷阱与阴谋。  
柔软与温暖，这也恰恰是爵士从一次短暂的昏厥中重启系统后，触觉传感器传递给他最初的信息反馈。  
记忆磁盘重新读盘，舒适的感触让汽车人中的破坏者在回忆起自己身处何地之前经历了短暂的朦胧，这样的朦胧感伴随着因为无知而产生的安适情绪。他挣动了一下机体，四肢传来的牵拉感令一丝危机感终于得以灌进爵士的火种，他上线光学镜，昏暗的环境中透亮的莹蓝色的光学镜显得格外醒目。  
来到此处之前，他正在执行一项潜伏任务，他躲避着霸天虎的追踪，这是这名乐观的汽车人战士驾轻就熟的拿手好戏。爵士从不喜爱战争，可在战场上他脚步轻捷，就像踏着无声的乐曲赴宴，他驶入丛林，车轮疾驰，把追兵远远甩在脑后。  
跌落洞窟只是一个意外，那个洞窟本不在那儿，至少爵士侦查地形时他从不记得这里有这样一个垂直的洞穴。  
我一定是失去了意识。爵士想。  
他仰起头，希望自己能看到洞口，能看到这个充斥着碳基生命体星球特殊的，蔚蓝的天空，看到离开的路径，或者只是任何虽然不那么熟悉，但能让他感到安芯的东西。可他却看到了洞穴由顶至底，爬满的密密麻麻，相互纠缠着的古怪的触腕，恒星的光芒透不过它们，他被它们包裹着，身陷囹圄，无路可逃。  
爵士低下头，过于饱满的胸甲在某些时刻真的很影响视野，乐者对着他车前盖上的花纹无奈叹息，好在他的感官不会欺骗他。他感到自己的双腿与腰腹被几根湿滑有力的触腕纠缠，它们牢牢的捆住他。爵士放眼望去，触目可及之处都是相互交错蠕动的触臂，他们黏湿而充满活力，是这里的主宰。  
向往自由的赛博坦人如同坠入蛛网的蝴蝶，只能无力的挣扎，为布下陷阱的主人取乐。  
空气中弥散着温热闷湿酝酿出特有的气味，那是一种硅基生命体绝不习惯的嗅觉反馈，说不出是芬芳或者难以忍受，只是让爵士觉得自己喘不过气来。  
他的换气扇嗡鸣着，吸入更多的冷空气，也把洞穴中温暖湿润的气息一同带入赛博坦金刚的躯体。内线一片死寂，破坏者发出的信号石沉大海。这些碳基生命对他做出的行为是“捕获”，那么下一步是什么？爵士陷在一片黏糊糊的绵软中，思索着。  
他试图启动自己的武器模块，可那些触手把它变形展露的机会锁死了，它们牢牢的缠绕着爵士的手臂，阻止那些危险的武器弹出。触腕在爵士的机体上攀附，把肢体探入脆弱的关节，假如因天意弄人而到手的猎物想要变形强行逃脱，爵士毫不怀疑这些看似柔弱的生命体会绞断他的关节。  
柔软的蔓枝层层叠上赛博坦人的躯体，如同笼罩的迷雾。一只泛着特殊淡紫色色泽的触手悄无声息，以近乎优雅的姿态游弋，攀上爵士的后脑。它张开网状的前端，用纵横交错的网络连接点之间圆形的吸盘吸附上猎物黑色的头雕。爵士一贯灵敏的一套传感系统此时成了他的叛徒，它们告诉他这是一次安全的，无恶意的接触，它的到来没有引起机体的紧绷，也没有伴随紧张感。他的意识清醒，却几乎失去了恐惧，失去了对机体的控制权，也失去了反击的机会。  
吸附上爵士头雕的触腕向破坏者输送自己的生物电信号，它干扰着电子脑，引起电流的紊乱。那些恼人的电荷浮动在爵士的头雕表面，渗入金属表层，顺着神经元线传递。这让跑车感到痛苦。  
爵士张嘴吸入空气，光学镜执白，警告窗口在视野中叠成一串，闪烁着危险的红色。他痛苦的颤抖着嘴唇，这尚不是意志的灌输，只是一种纯粹的干扰，让他狂躁、愤怒、焦灼，而后疲惫不堪。  
更多触须挤进他的外装甲，尽心尽力的覆盖爵士的每一寸管线表层，它们阻断热量的散失，把乱窜的电荷封存在疲惫又愤怒的猎物体内。触须扎进跑车的变形线缝隙，扭动着。这样的折磨毫无意义，爵士光学镜明明灭灭的想，艰难的思考着同样毫无意义的问题。他精通多个星球的礼仪、风俗，如果一切的行为都只是吃掉他之前的准备仪式，那么这也过于繁琐了。  
爵士苦闷的小幅度晃动着机体，热量无法散出让他的机体灼烫的惊人，碳基生命体涂抹在他机体上的黏液是他获取凉爽不多的途径之一，他再次张开口吸气，这时环绕他脖颈，仿佛一直在他唇边伺机而动的一只触手探出头，钻入了他的口中。  
那只触手并不粗大，也不强壮，它软而细滑，只有爵士的手指粗细。滑溜溜的触手轻易的到达了爵士机体深处，它滑过口腔，顺着摄食管蜿蜒向下，直到油箱口才堪堪停住入侵的步伐。这让赛博坦人想要作呕，可他吐不出侵入体内的触手，也不想咬断它，这也许会让触手落进自己的油箱。他只好含着带着黏液的触手，断断续续的吸气，伴随着反胃的痉挛，才能攫取一点凉意。  
爵士眼睁睁的看着探入自己口中的那根触手鼓动着，把一股液体送入他的机体，触手肉感的前端鼓起，这让他又干呕了一声，温热的液体径直灌进爵士的油箱，让他产生了一种从内部被侮辱的错觉。有机体的体液带着浓郁腥腻的气味，又有些粘稠。他的系统艰难的运作，最后分辨出那是某种高纯度，成分类似于能量液的物质，非常浓醇，但掺杂着难以解析的成分。爵士还未来得及做出反应，触腕就把下一股黏液输送了过去。他无法拒绝，脑后触手输送的电信号，被截停的散热系统与油箱内翻涌的不适感让他目眩神迷，能量水平在触手卖力的灌注下接近阀值。赛博坦人的循环系统开始卖力的运输油箱内的能量液，帮助它们进入体循环。触手拉扯开爵士的双腿，露出被细细的触须覆盖的挡板与光洁的大腿内侧。  
赛博坦人的光学镜闪烁着改变了明度，由温和的淡蓝色转为了代表能量过剩明亮的深蓝，除却热量难以散失的燥热，轻微的濡痒与空虚趁虚而入了这具无助的机体。触须在乐者的挡板上滑来滑去，寻找着可以进入的缝隙，爵士迟钝的发觉自己湿了，接口分泌着润滑液，从后挡板的缝隙间漏出，触手揩去油液，在他的臀部涂抹开来。他的眼前闪动着迷离的花火与纷杂的幻觉，他仿佛身处高雅明亮的音乐殿堂中央，一丝不挂，供人观赏，下一秒又在战场上倒地，子弹穿过他半透明的机体，像穿透了一个幽灵，又好像委顿在末路大街的黑巷肮脏的地板上，那些醉生梦死的亡命之徒分开他的大腿，把他像个服务机一样使用，爵士无力的偏过头，难以为继的晃动着头雕，就像嗑多了电路增速剂的瘾君子。  
盘缠着他头雕网状的触臂对他下令，它传播的是最原始，而又最简单的命令，它尝试着对爵士暗示，用有感知的生命都能理解的讯号。  
触手希望爵士服从。  
细密的触须在爵士的挡板上尽心尽力的爱抚着，乐者半梦半醒间无法抗拒的滑开了他的挡板，把带着浅蓝色发光带欲拒还迎微微闭合的接口与急不可耐的输出管一同展露出来。他嘤咛着，双唇间还含着向他油箱输送着液体的触臂，猎物的小腹涨鼓着，光学镜水汽朦胧，蕴含着原始的情欲。  
爵士的CPU早已一片混沌，他不再关注应该如何逃离，不再关注身负的任务，也不太在意自我。被油箱内灌注的液体冲击的电子脑只把感官集中在对接设备上，汽车人的破坏者输出管翘起，分泌着半透明的油液，触须在他的接口外缘滑来滑去，用黏液浸润接口，而后向内攀爬。它们把身躯紧贴爵士内壁的每一条褶皱，仔细的涂满每一寸软金属甬道。  
理智已经抛弃爵士而去了，他的反抗越来越微弱，越来越无力，充满淫欲的嘴脸暴露在空气中，汁水横流的接口翕张着，纤细的触须只能略微止渴，却无法熄灭让他喉头发干，滚烫的欲望。  
一切的一切都不会停止，它们只会越来越癫狂。  
中心含着金属软舌般结构的触腕张着凹陷的，碗状的口，扣上爵士接口上方因快感而鼓胀凸起的外置节点。它先是响亮的嘬吸了一下，把自己用吸力固定在爵士两腿之间，而后它开始卖力的卖弄碗状结构中央那条灵活的舌头，来回舔舐，灵动的探伸回缩，伴随着大力的吮吻。小跑车挺起胸膛扭动躯体，摇摆着臀部，展动四肢。快感的洪流猛烈的推过他的机体，带来仿佛要熄灭火种命悬一线的窒息感与前所未有的刺激感。有机体只是略施小计就让被触手盘缠的俘虏陷入了第一波过载，赛博坦人射出的次级能量液喷溅在他的腹甲和饱满的胸甲上，为本就淫靡的洞穴增添了几分下流的交合味儿。爵士接口内壁骤然收缩，如同失禁般漏出大股的润滑液，触须沐浴在润滑液中兴奋的扭动着。中央处理器卡壳暂停运转，数据的洪流冲刷着CPU，光学镜亮度不稳，明明灭灭。  
一次过载后爵士意识朦胧，他的四肢软绵绵使不上力气，像是刚从一场餍足的酒醉中被唤醒，他的机体滚烫，连带着油箱也积聚着令他焦躁的热度，紧挨着外部节点吸舔的口舌一刻不停，银白色的大腿抽搐着，他无意识顺从的将两腿分的更开，让自己被取悦的更加充分。  
酥麻的电流一波一波的灌进机体各处，缠住他双腿的触腕分出了一只，去照顾他挺立的输出管。柔滑的触腕从根部圈住他的输出设备，将它整根包裹，而后上下捋动，触手尖端立起，用章鱼触角般的尖端绕着他释放的小孔打转。乐者的呻吟声沙哑甜美，忘乎所以，仿佛饱浸了蜜糖。  
用体液濡湿输入道内部的触须缓缓退出，它们在退出的过程中不忘用顶端展开银白色带着螺纹的甬道的每一寸褶痕。  
插入油箱的触手也撤离了俘虏的机体，爵士半吐着银灰的金属软舌，舌尖颤动着，像是在舔舐甜蜜的棒状物。他护目镜后的双眸迷离湿润，双腿轻颤不止，触手的暗示让他服从欲望，他如今的欲望是一场彻底放浪的欢愉。  
终于，猎人决定奖励他顺从的猎物，淫荡的奴隶，一根带着密密匝匝凸起的微粒，棒状的触手抵上了饥渴的接口。爵士艰难的主动压下腰部，这具机体已经没有了辨别是非的能力，沦为了本能需求的俘虏。  
这太犯规了，爵士想，这完全不痛苦。  
良好扩张后又被涂抹上带有特殊物质的液体让他的接口敏感的惊人，也饥渴的要命，凸起的微粒按摩着甬道，被紧致的甬道收缩绞紧，箍住他腰腹与手足的触手为了配合接口内触手的侵犯般按住他让触手抽插，只是一次进出他的意识就要飞到云霄之外去了。  
“呃嗯……”他呢喃着，接口被抽插的肉质触手噗噗的挤出润滑液，他张着腿，挺着腰，输出管头部源源不断的流出油液，又因为被环住根部而不能正常释放。  
按摩他接口的触手抽插一阵后像是完成使命般被拔出了，爵士颤抖着嘴唇，空虚寂寞的接口的失落顺着脊梁传递到CPU，他几乎要开口哀求了。他把自己的双腿长得更开，甚至扭动手臂想要拔出手掌抚慰自己。他的忘乎所以和对于交媾的痴迷取悦了地球的有机生命，像是要奖励他一般，一根更加粗壮的触腕从纠缠的触手中探出，它上方晃动着柔软的肉须，战士的接口咬住触手的顶端，然后爵士不管不顾的把它压下腰部吞没进去。  
粗壮的肉臂插进比卖春人更懂得取悦逢迎的接口，撑平了甬道的每一寸褶皱。  
“谢……谢谢……”战场上的先锋身上已经找不出一丝之前冷静英武的模样，他满足的抽泣着，嘴角滴落下半透明的电解液。  
触手开始抽插，摩挲它的外置节点的软舌也加快了舔吻的频率，抚慰输出管的触腕直接将细细的头部没入了猎物释放的通道。  
“噫呃呃——！”爵士发出无意义，但尖锐哀鸣，他挺着腰，大幅的反弓机体，像一张绷紧的的弯弓，快意过于强烈，简直要烧毁他的脑膜块，他想要逃离，又不舍在天堂与地狱之间沉沦诡异的舒畅。他真的要被逼疯了，快感拼命的挤进他的传感线，除了接受之外别无他法，意识最深的底层还残存着逃离的幻梦，可早已无济于事。  
太多了，不行了，这太多了……  
不，还不够……  
第二波过载的快乐险些让爵士精神失常，他的腰腹被触手箍住，被强迫高频率的抬起压下，他的外置节点被吮的无比畅快，接口润滑液喷流，水声混合着呻吟无耻的足以让地下城最淫贱的服务机感到害臊。触手狠狠的捣着他的能源镜，每次顶上那处脆弱都能让他的呻吟直接变成关节都一并绞紧的无声抽噎，最后它终于捅进了次级油箱，用浓稠的液体洗刷他的燃料泵。  
第二波过载后触手松开了缠住爵士四肢的禁锢，破坏者成了洞穴中最旖旎的一份光景，身上挂着交合液，两腿间穴口能量液徐徐涌出，口涎满溢，神色茫然。过载结束，系统重启，艰难半坐起身的爵士低低的笑出了声，笑声空洞，他一手支撑着机体，膝行向前，一手握住一根有着伞状头部，形似输出管的触腕，张开口吞吐。有机体产生的能量液令他产生空虚而饥饿的幻觉，他伸出舌头，上下舔舐用电解液打湿触手，把它含入口中，放松喉部肌肉，来回摆动头雕，电解液混合着不明不白的液体从嘴角滑落，顺着下颌滑下，滴落在爵士的胸甲上。两根触手相互纠缠着探入他流汁的接口，一前一后，交替进犯爵士的身体，被他衔在口中的触手咕噜作响，向他的摄食道射入气味浓厚的液体，更多触手从爵士身下探出，它们极富技巧的拆解下他胸口的保护装甲，探入内部揉捏着他脆弱的管线、柔软的原生质体，爵士专注的接受触手的进犯，就像在战场上专注的面对敌人。触手把交合液射进他的接口，摄食管，也射进他的胸甲，玷污他的臀甲，他浑身沐浴在古怪的淡紫色交合液中，爵士跪坐在地上，一面下咽口中的液体，又抬起臂甲舔掉手臂上的交合液。  
他沉迷于此。  
爵士骑上一大片布满凸粒，宽大如叶片的触手，双手搂抱着它，扭动腰部，让它摩擦着胸甲、输出管与接口外缘，直到再一次过载为止。  
碗状的触手吸上他的接口，风骚的探入软舌，收集着源源不断的润滑液。  
爵士倚靠在触手间，用沾着黏液的双唇轻吻唇边的触臂，半个手掌没入接口转动手指，用他性感的声音低吟。  
如果爱的定义不是那么狭隘的话，爵士舌尖舔过唇角，露出一个痴缠倦怠的微笑。  
他大概爱上这里了。  
触手相互摩擦的沙响是曼妙的舞曲，战争的硝烟与暴戾不复存在，他依旧是乐者，在这个远离故土的星球，阴暗的洞穴中，上演着他的独奏曲。


End file.
